


hot and bothered

by manubibi



Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Future Fic, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Riding, also this is a bit fluffy in the midst of all the sinning, cop sousuke, just a bit though, me and nagisa are just big hoes when it comes to sougisa basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 13:07:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7575139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manubibi/pseuds/manubibi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sousuke comes home from work at the police station to find Nagisa being just done jerking off to Sousuke's voice message and his previous day's underwear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hot and bothered

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ilana_9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilana_9/gifts).



"Nagisa, don't make dinner for me, I'll be late so I'll eat out. Got caught up at work and... yeah. Sorry. See you later."  
He inhales a few times through soft cotton, with shivers running down his spine.  
Sousuke's voice sounds too low, and _fake_...  
Well, that is probably because it comes from Nagisa's phone, sitting close by on the pillow while the young man keeps his nose pressed against a black pair of briefs and arches his back a little into his own touch while his hips roll gently into the palm of his hand.  
"Sou-chan..." he hums, throwing his gaze sideways to replay the message he recorded. Sure, it's quite uncomfortable especially when the voice messages his boyfriend leaves are always too short and essential, but his voice is always so thick and rich, even when he sounds that lukewarm. The thumb playing on his own slit trembles when Sousuke's voice spells Nagisa's name again, and he sighs with hot blood rushing up to his cheeks, once more, just like every other time in the last five minutes.  
  
He had no idea he would think about sex so much before meeting Sousuke. Sure, he did get a few crushes on a couple of girls and boys before, and of course he did think about sex, but it was always so vague and towards nobody in particular. But lately he'd attributed a specific body and a specific face to his secret fantasies, and the moment he got close to Sousuke, enough to see a chance as the other softened under his warm influence, he felt himself getting lost, tempted, scared. Confused by himself, by how intensely he coveted to be next to Sousuke at any moment, by how much it physically _hurt_ to not see him and touch him; by how he would go in a nervous frenzy every time they were supposed to meet. It wasn't like this with other people he had liked. Maybe that's why with the others he had never even bothered to ask them out. But when he realized he really liked Sousuke, he just could not help asking him for a date, he could not help the disappointment when he got turned down either. And he could not help trying over and over again until finally the other accepted, blatantly softened and maybe even just as puzzled.  
He had no idea they would date after high school as well, that they would grow so intimate it became normal to be naked around one another and the next natural thought became living together, and sharing disgusting yet funny moments too. So Nagisa spent so much time at Sousuke's place, they might as well just move in together and split the rent.  
His desire for Sousuke never faded, and that scared him sometimes. Would they fall apart because he was so passionate about Sousuke? Would he get fed up of his own feelings, of his own body's desires? It had been two or three years since they'd both finished high school, and there he was sniffing Sousuke's underwear like a pervert. He was sure that if someone was in the room, they would look at him with disgust, but he simply could not help himself when he felt needy and horny. He would take all he could get without his man around. And today, as it was his day off work, the moment his thoughts wandered a certain direction and he found Sousuke's briefs from last night - barely used - lying on the floor, he just acted without thinking.  
And that's how he ended on the bed, legs spread and hips raised, playing with his cock, teasing it softly in circles and light strokes, while listening to Sousuke's registered voice like they had not seen one another in the morning. Maybe he feels so intensely about the other because finding him was a relief, a true relief, after wondering so much whether someone would stay by his side. Makoto and Haruka kept leaving, Rei had gone to Tokyo... and he was there, still in the Tottori prefecture. He hadn't expected to come across the other boy that had been left behind (not anybody's fault but his own) because of a shoulder injury.  
  
And Nagisa's fingers would never be enough. But he tried anyway to fill himself up enough for a few minutes, stretching himself with the help of some lube. Now he sighs, as he knows he could have more, and he puffs air out with frustration and his hips rolling again. The room is silent now, since he stopped replaying Sousuke's message. It's fine though. He memorized the sound of it again after a whole day without, and his words disappeared substituted by his fantasy.  
"Spread your legs," he hears in his mind, and he swallows when another wave of hot blood splashes into his face. His knees part slowly, while his breath becomes more labored, and his wrist begins moving more vehement to push two fingers inside of himself, no matter how uncomfortable it's becoming, no matter that his wrist is starting to hurt. With the other hand he strokes himself slowly, moaning softly at the friction, too mild to push him far but enough to keep him tense and steady, anticipating the moment when he'll feel himself ready to finally come.  
Sousuke taught him this. To work himself up for minutes, slow, and accumulate tension until it explodes a hundred times more intense. In other terms, Sousuke trained him without even nowing that, and a smile plays on Nagisa's lips while his eyes close and projected against his eyelids he sees Sousuke's fingers between his own legs.  
"Sou-chan," he sobs, all of a sudden so much more excited and tense with a boiling shudder rolling up his lithe but firm body, a shiver that leaves him breathless for a moment. Which is how he knows he's going to climax. Even though none of the stimuli he gave himself should be enough, even though only two fingers are not even comparable to the thing he wants inside of him.  
Yet, a handful of seconds later his body tenses up all of a sudden and he moans out while a few warm drops land on his stomach and a sense of fatigue dawns on him while his hips give little hiccups and a few more liquid drools from the tip of his sex. On his face he left the briefs, and he pants into them before giggling at himself. Well, he definitely came fast this time.  
Way too fast, especially since the moment he tears the underwear off his face the sound of Sousuke's voice rings in his ears, but it sounds different from the voice he heard coming from his phone. He opens his eyes, and his sight swims for a moment before he blinks only to see his lover on the door frame, with an intense blush on his cheeks but also a wide, satisfied smirk on his lips.  
Nagisa's eyes widen a little, and yet they are so beyond getting surprised about catching one another jerking off. It happened way too many times to bother. What's really embarrassing, understandably, is that Sousuke's underwear is still in the vicinity of Nagisa's face and... it's easy to guess what he was doing.  
"S-Sou-chan–" he starts, sitting up with relief and embarrassment finding equal space in his expression as he rushes to hug the other. As if they hadn't seen one another for months.  
"Sou-chan," he repeats, now frustrated. If only he had waited a couple of minutes!  
"Well, damn, that's _something_ to come home to," Sousuke finally says, with laughter fluttering in his voice as he rolls his eyes because _great_ , now he'll have to wash his police uniform. _Again_.  
"Aw, don't make fun of me!" Nagisa whines, and holds tight while pushing against Sousuke's chest. "I was just missing you so much..."  
Sousuke puffs amused through Nagisa's golden locks before kissing the other's head, and pets gently through it before rubbing his eye.  
"I missed you too, but I don't feel like doing you properly... it was a long day," he explains, letting his hands wander down Nagisa's back anyway until he grabs at the smaller's butt and presses his waist in order to hear some cute whimpering from his boyfriend... which Nagisa delivers promptly, arching up against him and raising his eyes to kiss him with his own mouth already open, and his own perceptions seem to flip for a moment before finding himself kneeling – he knows not how or when it happened – between Sousuke's legs with his own heart pumping hard as he unzips the older's pants. While massaging Sousuke into full hardness, in a new and more intense frenzy, his eyes tease the other through long lashes, with a playful smile. And Sousuke does not stop looking down into Nagisa's until lips wrap around his cock, and then his eyes are forced closed, his head lulling back against the sofa's head rest, as it becomes light like a balloon.  
Little lazy rolls move his hips despite the tiredness, slow, while Nagisa dives into the scent that was so faint before, hums content against it, _purrs_ even while Sousuke's skin slides on his tongue and inside his mouth easily.  
"Nagisa– good boy, you're a good boy..." Sousuke mutters, diving his fingers through Nagisa's hair and keeping his hand there while he drapes the other arm above his own eyes and lets the pleasure flow in his veins straight up to his brain like a drug, adding up to the pleasant feeling of relaxation after a day in the office squinting at case files then running around.  
Nagisa hums happily at the praise, with his heart swelling and warming and rolling around satisfied, then rewards Sousuke for it by pushing himself further while holding his breath and controlling his throat, sucking the other's cock so deep he feels it in the back of his throat and pubes tickle at his nose, but it's Sousuke's hips jumping into him that make him pull back coughing a little.  
" _Nnh_ , are you okay?" Sousuke asks, unable to keep a bit of frustration from his voice and blinking down at him again like he just woke up from a particularly _good_ dream.  
"Yeah," Nagisa croaks, and giggles. "I was just so happy!" He then explains, shrugging, before he starts stroking with his hand around Sousuke's length.  
The other frowns slightly with a pleased sigh, before chuckling a little and then pulling Nagisa towards himself and into his own lap, then kissing his lips.  
"I can see you _wagging_ ," he hums, still tired, but amused and excited now that Nagisa rocks slowly and directly against his crotch. "You're a good boy. You're my cute puppy," he croons again, holding Nagisa against himself and rolling his hips gently into whatever friction he can find, even though cute words are not really his thing, yet he does say them from time to time. It makes Nagisa happy – it always seems like it takes so little.  
Nagisa sighs for the umpteenth time, cradled and almost physically stimulated at the same time by Sousuke's warm, liquid, thick timber, and his eyes fall closed while his hips press down, rock insistently against the hardness between his buttcheeks, before pushing it with his own finger slowly inside of him, still wet from his own saliva. Sousuke's arms wrap tighter around him for a moment, and all of a sudden he can do this. He can fuck Nagisa, and to hell with resting a little: that can wait. Nagisa seems to get it immediately, as he leans back and settles on Sousuke's lap to lift himself a little and then thrust his hips down. Both their voices shake in a hard, tumbling moan.  
"Sou-chan~" Nagisa whispers, with a look down into teal eyes - his own magenta glittering thick, darkened, shiny. Sousuke gazes into it, and his cheeks warm up even more at the intensity of Nagisa's need for _him_ , so familiar and sweet. He crushes his lips against the other's, keeping him still, devouring his mouth while thrusting into him – completely forgetful of how tired his whole body felt when he came back home, for some reason...  
"Sou- _chan_ ~" Nagisa whines, before pressing his open and wet mouth against the other's once more. Their mouths seem too small, they seem to want to do too many things at a time with their tongues. They fight with the need to breathe: it's unnecessary, and what's becoming more important than anything now is consuming one another, taste all they can immediately, and Nagisa whimpers because he can't. Sousuke pants when their mouths part naturally, only to stretch his neck a little in longing, but Nagisa bites softly on his own lower lip, with amusement, shimmering eyes and his breath heavy.  
"Were my... briefs smelling good?" Sousuke teases, nibbling on Nagisa's chin while his hips keep rolling into the other's body, digging inside the wet warmth that seems to suck him up with each move.  
Nagisa's cheeks flare red, but he only blinks a little tearing his gaze away for a moment before recovering with a pattering heart, and he smirks amused with a hum.  
"It's good you didn't wear them for too long..." he stammers, which gains him a mild slap on the thigh and a low sound of laughter.  
"Mm. Did I tell you I thought about you all day long?" Sousuke sort of lies, but it's a heat-of-the-moment exaggeration. Of course he could not possibly think of Nagisa the whole time. His job cannot allow him to. But Nagisa knows that already, he knows that's not the point.  
" _All day long_? Wow," He hums while giggling, before cupping his hands around Sousuke's cheeks and kissing him again. And his own lips ache, but it does not matter. What matters is the feel of Sousuke's fingertips brushing against his thighs, Sousuke's lips ghosting on his skin, and Sousuke thrusting _hard_ inside of him, slow and intense like it was their last day together. Nagisa throwing his arms around his neck makes his eyes fall close again, lulled in the daze in his mind which thickens now, and his thoughts disappear while he grabs at the hips rolling wildly on top of him; he steadies them, then pushes them down to meet his own thrusts.  
Nagisa mewls after not too long, exhausted, whines softly in his ear and his breath freezes for a few seconds before pushing out in relief and catching up in fast breaths. At the same time, Sousuke does sense warmth on his clothes and he wonders whether Nagisa could physically manage coming twice in such a relatively short span of time. About his uniform, it doesn't matter anymore. Even though it's funny, how often he ends up getting it stained this way.  
However he has no time to worry about that when his fingers grip tighter around Nagisa's hips, his own jump a few times and his body begins tensing up only to finally drop against the sofa in a complete, gradual, pleasant relaxation fizzling in his limbs. The warmth possessing him quietly fades into a normal temperature, and it even fades into something fresh that makes him shiver.  
He hums, with the day's fatigue dropping on his body and mind again, and even though all he'd want now is a hot shower, dinner and bed, his body seems to protest against the very idea of moving - of making Nagisa climb down from him.  
They're sticky with sweat, they probably smell like a dump, his shoulder is covered in drool and he definitely needs a shower, but there is something sweet and _right_ in the way Nagisa's breath hits his humid skin and the other's smaller body moves just a little, still humming and nuzzling into him.  
"Sou-chan, Sou-chan..." Nagisa mumbles, eyes closed and mouth pressed against Sousuke's neck.  
"Good boy... you're a good boy," Sousuke replies in the same fashion, low and soft, almost crackling, with his arms wrapping around Nagisa's body.  
"Mm... Sou-chan, don't wanna move..." Nagisa adds, lethargic but also somewhat satisfied now that he heard himself getting praised again.  
Sousuke pauses for a few seconds, debating _furiously_ inside himself before finally drawing a deep sigh once he reaches a compromise.  
"Yeah, you don't have to. Not right now, anyway," he finally says, and right away Nagisa's body relaxes in his arms, with a content sigh of "yay..."  
He does think at some point they should move. They both need a shower, and they need sleep in their bed and to hell with changing the sheets for today. But, he decides, they can stay like this – just a little bit longer.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel a bit dirty. I'm the kind of person who'll wash their hands every 5 minutes, y'know? But it was fun! At least it was to me!  
> So anyway this was directly inspired by [this](http://lemon-heaven.tumblr.com/post/147883122569/sexxyperv-koe-no-tame-no-shokuhin), my need to have Nagisa give a blowjob to a tired/relaxed Sousuke, to have Sousuke call him a good boy, and especially by brainstorming with [Ilana_9](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ilana_9/gifts). So this is for them! <3 Hope you liked Nagisa being... unsanitary. Honestly, I think it's a bit of Harada's fault as well. Their manga are always so filled up with bodily fluids...  
> Btw the title is random cause I suck at finding titles. I wanted it to be something from Lana Del Rey's Burning Desire but idk I felt like it didn't fit so-- yeah. And the summary sucks too, it reads like a YouPorn video description but honestly... it's not like there was much else to say! What else could I say? It's porn! and I thought about this in church! and I'm definitely going to hell! but hey, it's worth the ride.


End file.
